


Love, C

by beambayonet



Series: Letters in UC [2]
Category: Zeta Gundam
Genre: Epistolary, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beambayonet/pseuds/beambayonet
Summary: Brief epilogue to TO: A, typed on a Personal Electronic Typewriter





	Love, C

He left me a note this morning, by a hot pot of coffee and two tickets to the next Aves hockey game.


End file.
